


When We Were Young

by KimiMeagan



Series: Abandoned Works... [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Coma, Fake Character Death, Gen, Mentioned Gol D. Roger, Multi, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Other, Pirates, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiMeagan/pseuds/KimiMeagan
Summary: Message Me Or Comment If You Want The Rough Summary Of How The Story Was Going To Go.
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Abandoned Works... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674679
Kudos: 4





	When We Were Young

The last thing she remembered was making Dragon promise her that her little boy would be looked after. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't know why she was so tired... all she knew was that her eyes were closing and someone needed to be looking after her baby while she slept. He told her he would; he swore to her that he would keep an eye on him himself.

She was going to tear his head off the next time she saw him.

“Can't believe that slimy bastard actually buried me... thought I was dead – me! The damn Queen of the Sea!” Charlotte's rage hadn't eased in the several days since she had awoken... and it didn't look like an end to her ranting was likely. Her rage only grew with each new fact she learned; with each new worldly update she was told. Her rage was the thing of legends...

As the Marines had once feared Gol D. Roger's rage... hers was equal.

They were twins, after all.

“Next time I see him! I'm gonna ring his fucking neck and then shove him into a coffin and bury him! See how much he likes it!”

The people that found her – during her clawing her way out of a locked coffin six feet under and after she had been buried for nearly twenty years – at first kept their distance from her, considering she had quite literally rose from the grave right in front of them, but now treated her with a sort of detached fondness that one normally reserved for wild animals and strays.

They fed her – she had actively tried not to eat their plates and eat them out of house and home – and gave her a change of clothing and had even let her rest in their home for a few days to regain her strength. They were the ones to tell her of what all had happened since she had gone to sleep... and been declared dead.

She absently wondered if her bounty was still active...

She had been there when Roger had been executed, hood up and jaw set. She had bawled like a baby when the deed was done and had met up with Silvers Rayleigh to drink into oblivion. They didn't leave that bar for days... She had somehow met up with that damn Marine – Dragon – at some point after leaving Ray-San and... stayed.

She never stayed.

Her days were numbered without her brother there with her, she knew. She needed someone there to shoot the breeze with. Rayleigh would move on, settle down more than likely, and she would still yearn for the open sea and bellowing winds that being a pirate gave her. Dragon had given up his life as a Marine the same time she gave up her life as a pirate. She had no other choice... and he refused to leave her be.

She gave birth to a little boy nearly three years later... and apparently seemed to have died.

She wanted the name of the midwife that gave that call and would have to remind the woman of what a heartbeat sounded like... and stop her own, in the process. Being dead wasn't fun... and she seriously doubted that she was to begin with. It would certainly make everything she's doing confusing... since it seemed like she hadn't aged a day since she had delivered a screaming child into the world.

Fuck.

She didn't even get the chance to name him, either! There was no telling what weird ass name that fucker had given her little boy!

She was going to name him Garrett... Gol D. Garrett. It was only fair, he was her son after all and he was a Gol D.

Just like her and her brother.

Noah, the husband to the couple that had found her, set another cup of tea beside her while she glared out at the sea from her place on the bed they had lent her. He had long since explained that he had eaten a Devil Fruit years back, a weird kind he didn't understand much of himself, that gave him the ability to negate the ability of other users. They had all thought it had something to do with her awakening, since he had only recently decided to stay in the village and on that particular island and move just within distance to where she had been buried.

In an unmarked grave, of all things.

Just another thing to hurt Dragon for, it seemed.

“You'll go after him, won't you?” For a moment, Charlotte thought he was talking about Dragon and her thoughts of violence only grew. “Your son?” And there they went. She wanted her son more than anything. Did he have a good childhood? Was he taken care of? Cared for? Did he know anything of a family's love? Did he even know who he was? Who she was?

“I don't even know where to start,” Noah's wife, Grace, had been scarce that day and Charlotte was beginning to see why. Grace adored Charlotte's company, she had thought her rantings were amusing and found a majority of her antics hilarious, and wished for her to remain on the island. Noah seemed to know her mind better.

“You could always start with a last name if you don't have a first one,” It sounded reasonable...

“Monkey,” Her head drooped the moment she admitted the name she was certain that bastard had given her son. “Monkey D... something. Knowing that enormous ass, it could be anything.” He could have named him Salad for all she knew! “And I'm not even one-hundred-percent sure of it, as is, because of who I once was.” Noah understood and could only nod his head.

But then he had that little grin on his face...

“I had gone to the bar on the other side of the island the other day,” Which he had already told her, the day he had left. “And I found something curious – a certain wanted poster.” That had Charlotte quirking a brow. “Here, take a look-see,” Noah's grin couldn't get any wider. “Tell me this kid doesn't remind you of someone.”

He looked just like her in her youth... but, that damnable grin. That was a Gol D. grin if she had ever seen one. For a moment, she thought she had been looking at one of Roger's old wanted posters instead.

Monkey D. Luffy.

What the fuck kind of name was Luffy?

“Of all the damn things he could have become,” Charlotte had a matching grin even as she spoke the words. “He became a pirate after all.” He could have been a Marine. Or a blacksmith. Or a fisherman. Or a bartender. Or anything else really. But the ocean seemed to call to him as it did to everyone else in the family. Not just on her side, either, it seemed.

That straw hat... it was the same one she had made for her brother years ago... She was stunned to see it still in one piece; even more so to see it on her own son's head. Too bad Roger hadn't lived long enough to put it there himself.

“He's apparently the captain of a crew called the Straw Hat Pirates,” Noah went on to explain, his carefree attitude only serving to irritate Charlotte as she sent a dirty look his way. That smug tone of voice was going to drive her mad... “And he has torn a damn path across the world already on his way through the Grand Line – even before that.”

“Sounds about right,” Charlotte ignored the look she could feel Noah giving her and instead focused on the wanted poster in her hand. He was facing away in the one she was holding – with a bounty that high, she was sure he had others out there with the lower numbers listed – and she could see Roger in him just by the way he combined the grin and straw hat. Gol D. Roger had once been known for the two as well...

Until he grew out that butt-ugly mustache of his...

But she looked near the bottom and found three different faces staring back at her.

The first one she only barely recognized: it was that one Marine Roger had always run into and cackled whenever he left the sorry bastard in the wake of their departure and always pissed. Monkey D. Garp looked like he had aged several years... and they had not been kind to him. He looked his damn age and it made Charlotte wonder about what everyone else she knew.

She wondered what Zeff looked like then... or that kid she had met, Mihawk? She thinks that was his name.

By the fucking ocean, she hoped he was still alive. She had invested a lot of time into that kid for him to go and die on her when she wasn't looking.

The second picture her eyes roved over to made the words “Fucking shit almighty, you're joking!” spring from her lips faster than she herself could process them. That... did not look like the Monkey D. Dragon she knew. He had half of his face tattooed, and the tattoo looked oddly familiar to her. It made her think of Raftel for some reason and she couldn't place why. He had certainly gotten older too, his hair longer, and Charlotte was having a hard time piecing together who he once was with who he was then.

Because, for one, he wasn't a Marine anymore... and he was apparently the most wanted man in the whole world.

Just her luck, she created a revolutionary... and the leader, at that.

It was the third and final picture that had her struggling to breathe. He looked so much like both his parents, it had her eyes stinging with tears. He had Rogue's freckles – she could just imagine him as a child with those adorable features – but he also had their dark hair and eyes. That expression he was wearing was one she had seen more than enough times on Roger's face whenever he would get upset and go to start a fight.

Portgas D. Ace; Roger's son... her nephew. And he was already dead. Killed as his father had been, by Marines.

The only difference being this time was that he had not gone willingly to his own death.

“My brother had a son...” Noah seemed to hear the infliction in her voice and quickly moved out of the room to give her space. She was thankful for it... because she began crying – heaving breaths and body wracking sobs, really – the moment she heard the door click shut. Her family had been destroyed over the course of time... and the only one she could see that she had left was her son... that was in the thick of it all on the Grand Line.

Time for a return, it seemed.

“Thank you for everything you have done for me,” Charlotte began several hours later whenever her tears dried and dinner had been placed. Grace froze in place, a serving spoon still suspended in one of her hands, and Noah quirked a brow, questioning where she was going with the conversation silently. “I... I think it's time for me to go.”

“Go?” Grace parroted.

Charlotte nodded her head before her trademark grin appeared. “I think it's time for the world to know I'm still alive.”

~~~

Her laugh was loud and carefree. She had no reason not to be. The wind was in her hair and her sails and she was heading straight for the Grand Line. From where she was in the world, it would take her some time to get there... but with her powers slowly coming back to her, she would be able to cut all that time in half.

And she was hustling.

~~

Gol D. Charlotte - FOC, Gol D. Roger's Twin, Luffy's Mother, Has Devil Fruit Powers


End file.
